Ventus Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 2
Characters introduced this season: The Boogieman of Neverland: Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) New allies for Team Ventus Pan: Fox McCloud, Krystal, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, ROB 64, Tricky (StarFox; With Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy in their Assault attires, Falco in his 64 attire, and Tricky and ROB in their Adventure appearances), Crash, Tawna, Coco, Sombra, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Polar, and Pura (Crash Bandicoot) New Bounty Hunter Recruits: Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) and Snuff (OC Earthbound character) Neverland nurse: Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Season 2 episode count: 18 Season 2 Episode 1: Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades Strike Back (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When Uka-Uka and Andross send Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew back to Neverland to steal the Master Emerald for another conquest, Team Ventus Pan and their allies, however, discover the plot from a snooping Arren and Therru and decide, with the help of their new allies in Crash Bandicoot's group, as well as Cloud's missing other crew members in the form of the StarFox Team, who're mutated, to race to it before the enemy does. Season 2 Episode 2: The Seven Chaos Emeralds (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Successful of getting the Master Emerald, Team Ventus Pan accidentally unleash the seven Chaos Emeralds into the real world; Two in New York City, two in Sydney, two in Tokyo, and one in London. But then they must race to find them before they fall into the wrong hands, which is Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, as well as Harry and Marv and two new bounty hunters in the form of Dennis and Snuff. Season 2 Episode 3: They'll Be Comin' Around the Mountain (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the green and blue Chaos Emeralds at Tokyo, Team Ventus Pan and their allies must brave Mount Fuji before Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, and Harry and Marv, beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 4: Going Once, Going Twice (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the red and white Chaos Emeralds at New York City, Team Ventus Pan and their allies must earn money to earn it at an auctioning in the Empire State Building before Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew and Harry and Marv does. Season 2 Episode 5: Surf's Up (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the cyan and purple Chaos Emeralds at Sydney, Team Ventus Pan and their allies must earn it through a surfing competition before Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew and Harry and Marv beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 6: The Last Chaos Emerald (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the yellow Chaos Emerald at London, Team Ventus Pan and their allies must find it within the sewers before Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew and Harry and Marv beats them to it. Season 2 Episode 7: Revenge of the Wet Bandits (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Finding all the Chaos Emeralds, Team Ventus Pan and their allies race to return them to the Master Emerald, but someone has made Team Ventus Pan’s ship temporally break down in the forest, and it wasn't Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, and to make matters worse, most of their teammates and/or crew members have began to disappear. So, Team Ventus Pan decide to race against Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew to solve the mystery involving coyote and monkey imps. Season 2 Episode 8: Enter the Boogieman (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Satsuki and Therru are abducted by Oogie Boogie, the Boogieman of Neverland, Team Ventus Pan begins their search for their missing friends in his lair, while helping Olette conquer her fear of bugs (Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 9: Something's Amiss with Erika (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Erika begins to act seductive to Eraqus, asking for days off, only to later report thefts to him and Team Ventus Pan. But as the suspicions grow more stronger, they discover that someone else is impersonating Erika and putting her in a bad light. Season 2 Episode 10: Komodo Trouble (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After an attempt kidnapping plot was failed by the Komodo Brothers, Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew fire the two. Later, they are taken in by Marlene and a reluctant Team Ventus Pan, but due to their screw-ups while trying to help them, they go off on their own again. Will Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, having discovered about this, decide to rehire the Komodo Brothers on the condition that they'll lure Team Ventus Pan and even Marlene into a trap (Moral: Crime doesn't pay)? Season 2 Episode 11: The Gift of Families (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Christmastime has come, and everyone, except Shadow, is excited for the holidays. Learning that Shadow is lonely around the holidays due to him losing Maria years ago, Team Ventus Pan and their allies decide to cheer him up by giving him a special gift courtesy of Sonic and Silver (No villains appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 12: Eternal Winter (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After the Sunisphere is stolen by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, Team Ventus Pan and their allies must race against time to save Neverland and the Sunisphere before it is trapped in eternal winter. Season 2 Episode 13: 20,000 Neverleagues Under the Sea (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew flood Neverland with the ocean in a attempt to secretly drown out Team Ventus Pan, our heroes must find a way to return Neverland back to normal from the seawater flooding and stop Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, as well as help Megavolt conquer his fear of water. Season 2 Episode 14: The Incredible Shrinking Ducks Synopsis: While stopping Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew from stealing a shrink ray, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gene, and Quackerjack get shrunk down to mouse size and must overcome bigger obstacles to get the shrink ray back in order to return to normal size. Season 2 Episode 15: Enter the Boogieman Redux (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After discovering Oogie redoing his old evil plot from before, Team Ventus Pan are captured and forced to watch how he "Improved" his old plot as a new improvement with Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and the crew's help. At the same time, however, Team Ventus Pan secretly free themselves to escape and fight back against the enemy. Season 2 Episode 16: Battle for Neverland Part 1 (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: The Chaos Emeralds stolen by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew again, Team Ventus Pan must race to get it back before Chaos is awakened. Season 2 Episode 17: Battle for Neverland Part 2 (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Chaos already summoned, Team Ventus Pan must find a way to prevent the angered monster from becoming powerful by the Chaos Emeralds in order to stop him and Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 18: Battle for Neverland Part 3 (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Ventus Pan and their allies fight against Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, and, with the Chaos Emeralds' help, Perfect Chaos for the fate of Neverland and the world. For series: Ventus Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies